Wireless modes of communication are increasingly more prevalent in a wide variety of different applications. Among other available wireless standards, Bluetooth is often the protocol of choice in many mobile devices especially for short-range uses. Bluetooth-enabled devices typically employ short-wavelength ultra-high frequencies, approximately between 2.400 GHz and 2.485 GHz, to establish a wireless network and simultaneously exchange data between multiple enabled devices. In a typical arrangement, a sender or broadcasting device broadcasts various advertisement data or packets to recipient devices that are within communicable range. In general, advertisement data refers to data concerning the broadcasting device. Advertisement packets refer to strings of information that include details of the broadcasting device, such as the health of the battery or battery life remaining in the device, the state of charge of the battery of the device, the total time the device has been active, the unique identifier of the device, the type of tool the device is attached or otherwise associated with, and the like.
Conventional advertisement packets are generally broadcast in a static manner. In other words, the same type and/or amount of information is repeatedly broadcast to the same recipient devices. Although such conventions may be acceptable, there is some room for improvement. More specifically, because substantially the same information is repeated in each advertisement packet, much of the broadcasted information may often be redundant or unnecessary. Transmission of unnecessary data consumes processing power, memory, energy resources, and the like, all of which may be better spent on transmitting more relevant information or performing other functions. This may be especially relevant in battery-operated devices where efficiency and battery life are important. Efficient use of each advertisement packet is also useful where the amount of information that can be broadcast is limited. In Bluetooth applications, for instance, the amount of advertisement data that can be transmitted is much more limited prior to successful pairing.
Some modifications to the general advertisement scheme have been proposed to improve the overall efficiency of wirelessly communicating advertisement data. For instance, the solution in U.S. Pub. No. 2016/0183077 (“Wang”) discloses a method for reducing connection latency in transmitting advertisement data. Specifically, the method in Wang proposes quicker transmission rates by selectively accelerating the transmission of an advertisement packet based on the manner by which the advertisement packet is received. The method in Wang may help to reduce latency in transmitting advertisement packets. However, Wang does not adequately address the limitations on the amount of advertisement data that can be transmitted between Bluetooth enabled devices prior to pairing. Furthermore, Wang does not overcome the drawbacks associated with broadcasting static or redundant advertisement packets.
The present disclosure is directed at addressing one or more of the deficiencies and disadvantages set forth above. However, it should be appreciated that the solution of any particular problem is not a limitation on the scope of this disclosure or of the attached claims except to the extent expressly noted.